


The Girl Across The Hall

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, just something cute to warm your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Harley likes to talk to Ivy using cards when they're in their cells in Arkham. Ivy decides to do the same.





	The Girl Across The Hall

Of all the things Ivy hated, Arkham Asylum was really up there. Right under men who yelled at women from cars.

It was a horrible place that never seemed to be fully cleaned. It had barely any windows and even less natural light. The guards and even some of the mental health ‘professionals’ treated her like a monster and didn’t give her the respect she so rightful deserved. But the worst part was that she was banned from keeping any plants in her cell after she had used an orchid to strangle a particularly cruel guard.  

There was one thing that made the experience of being there while she plotted her escape better though, and that was the girl across the hall.

Whenever she was feeling extra miserable or just whenever, Harley would tap on the glass of her own cell and either hold up a card with something written on it (usually a joke) or try to talk to her through one of the holes in the glass until a guard yelled at her to stop.

Ivy always found herself appreciating it whenever Harley did those things, even if the jokes on the cards were bad or the conversation she tried to make was odd. It was nice to have someone who cared enough about her to try to cheer her up.

So, she thought she’d return the favor.

Ivy took one of the paper cards and the pen she had swiped from her psychologist’s office and quickly wrote something down on it. She then tapped on the glass to get Harley’s attention.

When Harley looked up from her book Ivy placed the card against the glass. The card had a simple and rather awful joke on it, ‘what did the nut say when it sneezed? Cashew!’

Despite the fact that the joke was awful, Harley gave a big smile and laughed loudly. This caused Ivy to smile as well.  

“Gee Red, and you say _my_ jokes are bad!” Harley said, her laugher quieting into giggles.

“Well it can’t be that bad if you laughed that much at it.” Ivy playfully rolled her eyes, still smiling.

“That’s ‘cause I loved it! All your jokes are funny even if they’re kinda sucky.” Harley said that like it was the truest thing in the universe and Ivy couldn’t help but enjoy the compliment.

It was nice having someone who appreciated her and her awful plant jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, Ivy totally makes bad plant jokes because of Harley.


End file.
